


Fudge Flies and Firewhisky

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being invisible to the one you most want to notice you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fudge Flies and Firewhisky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenb23more](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenb23more).



> Warnings: Angst  
> A/N: Originally written for queenb23more's first lines meme where I had to use the first line of one of her stories to create something new. I chose: "I know what you want," she says seductively, fisting his shirt and pushing him roughly against the wall."

"I know what you want," she says seductively, fisting his shirt and pushing him roughly against the wall. Bill's eyes grow wide as Tonks presses him hard against the many coloured sweets that line the shelves of Honeydukes.

"Erm, well, I was thinking of some fudge flies," Bill says after a hard swallow, and attempts to reach around her for their location high upon the shelf.

"Look into my eyes," Tonks demands, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her waist. "Pretend that all you see is me."

Shifting from one foot to the other, Bill gives her an odd look. "Tonks, mate, I don't mean to sound rude, but have you lost your ever loving mind? If Fleur hears about this she'll have my bollocks on a chopping block." He attempts to side-step her, but she holds on tightly. _Quite a grip, she has too._

"I said look into my eyes, dammit!" The words come forth from her lips in a quiet but demanding hiss.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Bill looks down upon her and takes in the view down the front of her robes as Remus Lupin passes by without so much as a look their way and then walks out the door and around the corner.

"Did he look?" she whispers, her voice as void of happiness as her hair is of colour. "Did he even bother to look?" Despair is the only colour she wears these days.

Bill blinks and pulls her in. It pains him to see her in such a state of distress. "You deserve better, you know? You're far too good for the likes of Remus Lupin. Nutter doesn't know a good thing when it's right in front of him."

Bill reaches for the fudge flies and hands her a pack. "Come on, mate. The fudge flies and firewhisky are on me today. Let's see if we can't find you a smile somewhere in that packet of sweets or bottle of spirits."


End file.
